Friendship continues
by Melodywolf385
Summary: when yozora left what would happen if she came back after a year and with friends,will the neighbour's club be able to bring her back or will she stay with her new friends?
1. Chapter 1:The friends are back

It all started when Yozora left on a journey leaving the rest of the neighbour's club confuse and speechless.

1 year after

Everything in the neighbour's club is back to normal,Sena is playing video games,Yukimura was serving them,Rika was reading,Maria and Kobato were fighting and Kodaka was daydreaming about...

?:come on Taka don't be a slowpoke!

Young Kodaka:OW!

?:(gasp) are you ok Taka?

Young Kodaka:Yeah I'm fine...Sora

Young Yozora:Phew! You got me worried for a second there

Both:Hahahahahahahahaha

?:Kodaka Kodaka KODAKA!

Kodaka:What huh?

Sena:Hey are you even listening

Kodaka:Sorry I wasn't,What did you say?

Sena:Well I was wondering if you like the blue dress better or the red dress

Kodaka:blue

Sena:Ok

Rika:Hey Kodaka Rika has a question for you

Kodaka:Huh? What is it

Rika:are you okay? Ever since Yozora left you've been acting...uh

Sena:Weird

Yukimura:I'm sorry Big Brother but I have to agree

Maria and Kobato:Same!

Kodaka:What do you mean by weird

Sena:Well you have been doing a lot of weird stuff ever since Yozora left

Kodaka:Like?

Rika:You don't listen to us much anymore

Yukimura:And you always run away whenever we talk about Yozora

Sena:Which is making me think that...

Kodaka:(sigh) Has it been that obvious

Every Girl:Yup!

Kodaka:Ok I admit it...I miss Yozora

Sena:I knew it

Maria:Why do you miss her Big brother?

Kobato:Ku-Ku-ku yes I am also curious why you miss her my kindred

Kodaka:I don't know

Sena :Well it's no use talking about when we don't even know the reason why she left

Rika:How about we try to talk about something else,Rika heard it takes your mind off something

Sena:Yeah I've heard of tha-WAIT!

Kodaka:What's wrong

Sena:Have you heard?

Rika:about?

Sena:Neeeew Tranfeeeeer Stuuuuudents!

Everyone:Huh?!

Sena:I'll explain basically 7 girls are transferring to our school and I heard they go to the famous school in Asutralia

Kodaka:Then how are they going to understand japanese class?

Sena:I hear one of them is japanese and just went to their school

Rika:oh yeah I heard that too,people said the reason they're transferring is that one of them got into a car accident and a boy from a family saved her

Sena:and she had to get adopted by them because her parents died from the

accident,she's actually famous

Kodaka:What family did she get adopted to?

Sena and Rika:The Shirakawa Family

kodaka:(shocked) hold on as in that family that owns the hospital and hot spring?

both:yep

Kodaka:so basically a Shirakawa is transferring to our school

Sena:Yep and she's going to be in your class with three other girl while the other three girls are in my class

Yukimura:maybe we could get one of them to join,I'm sure Yozora-Senpai would like if a lot of people join

The room turns silent

Yukimura:oh I'm sorry I bet if Yozora-Senpai was here she would say...oops!

the room is silent yet again

Kodaka gets up and picks his bag

Kodaka:Kobato we're going

Kobato:O-ok big brother

When Kodaka and Kobato left the room leaving 3 staring girls(one half boy) and a sleeping Maria behind

Sena:You just had to say something about Yozora

Yukimura:s-sorry

Sena:I guess I can't really blame you since he hasn't even gotten over her leave yet

Everyone:sigh


	2. Chapter 2:An unexpected meeting

Kodaka and Kobato were walking back home from St. Chronica's Academy

Kodaka:hey Kobato go inside the house and wait while I get some things for tonight

Kobato:ok

After Kodaka got the ingredients he needed suddenly

?:WATCH OUTT!

Kodaka:huh?!

?:ouch ouch oww

Kodaka:are you okay (reaching out his hand)

?:yeah but...shouldn't I be the one saying that (taking his hand)

Kodaka:well it's not every day I bump into a girl and i have a pretty hard head

Melody:well good for you and the name's Melody

Kodaka:uhh I'm Kodaka

Melody:what's wrong?

Kodaka:well you're acting normal

Melody:and?

Kodaka:well not much people talk to me especially girls

Melody:I take it it's because of your hair correct?

Kodaka:uh correct

Melody:hmm I noticed there was something weird about your hair

Kodaka:(sigh)

Melody:but that shouldn't stop me from talking to you should it?

Kodaka:(shocked)

Melody:someone once told me that looks or or weird features doesn't matter,what matters is their personality and what their like and it seems to me you are very kind

Kodaka was about to say something but he was cut off by the sound of Melody's phone ringing

Melody:oops I lost track of time I have to go now Taka

Kodaka:o-ok wait..Taka?

Melody:hmm oh it's nickname for you since your name means little hawk I thought I ought to give you a nickname,anyways I got to go see you Taka!

Kodaka:hm oh uh see you I guess

(flashback)

young yozora:see you Taka!

(end of flashback)

Kodaka:oh great it's another one of these flashbacks

Kodak gets back home preparing dinner while thinking what an extraordinary girl he just met and she made a nickname for him which was the same nickname he made for himslef with Yozora

the next day

Sena:hey Kodaka...Kodaka wait up will you!

Kodaka:huh? oh hey Sena...listen if you're here to talk about yesterday i'd rather not..

Sena:It's not about that it's about what I mentioned yesterday (cutting of Kodaka)

Kodaka:what do you mean?

Sena:you know how I said there was going to be 7 new transfer students coming today

Kodaka:yeah

Sena:and then I said that one of them was from Japan

Kodaka:yeah why and why do you look like you saw a ghost?

Sena:well that girl is...is

Kodaka:is who?

Sena:it's..IT'S YOZORA

and suddenly after that sentence was said everything around Kodaka stopped,his word shattered and he couldn't speak for the few seconds


	3. Chapter 3:A big surprise!

Kodaka:wait are you sure it's her?

Sena:yes of course i'm sure and i heard the teacher call her Mikazuki that's her last name right

Kodaka:i guess

Sena:well too bad for you cause she's in my class (sigh) lucky me

Kodaka:yeah lucky you

The Bell rings and it cutted of their conversation

Sena:well that's the bell see you in the club room Kodaka

Kodaka:yeah see you

In Kodaka's class

Teacher:ok we have 4 new students coming from Australia...come in girls

as the 4 new girls walked in Kodaka wasn't even paying attention because his mind was about seeing and talking to Yozora again,or maybe he can try to build a new a friend ship with her,Kodaka was having so many ideas

3 of the girls intorduced their selves as Harmony Mayple,Staria Maqua and Serena Eliza but what caught his eyes wa the 4th girl who was about to introduce herself

Melody:I'm Aira Melody Shirakawa and it's nice to meet you all!

Kodaka:no way it's that girl from yesterday...wait a minute Shirakawa?!

Melody:hmm? (she noticed Kodaka staring at her and she smiled)

Teacher:ok girls take any available seats that you can see

Melody takes the seat next to Kodaka which make every one whispers

one boy:why is she taking the seat next to Hasegawa the delinquent?

another girl:her cuteness aura is spreading across the room you think it"s gonna annoy Hasegawa

another boy:no way Hasegawa might kill her

more and more whispers cam into the room leaving Kodaka a bit irritated

Kodaka:why do people think i'm going to kill her...(looks at Melody) so she's famous huh?

bell rang(i'm too lazy lol)

Melody stood up and went over to Kodaka's desk

Melody:hey Taka!

Kodaka:uh hey Shirakawa

Melody:oh come on you don't have to call me by my last,i told you yesterday you can call me Melody

Kodaka:um ok

Serena:hey Melody! come on we have to go meet up with the others

Melody:huh? oh okay coming Sina (looks to Kodaka) see you Taka!

Kodaka:oh yeah bye

Kodaka stood up while thinking

Kodaka:ok now i need to go to Sena's class

Kodaka meets up with Sena outside her class room and Sena seems to have a shocked face which leaves Kodaka confused and When Sena led Kodaka inside the classroom he found the one thing he never expected to see


	4. Chapter 4:after a year she's back

Yozora was with six other girls and that actually included Melody,she was talking to them and she was also laughing and smiling which she didn't do much when she was with them.

Sena:she didn't even want to look at me when she saw that I was in her class (sigh) it's heartbreaking when the person you miss is acting cold toward you

Kodaka:so she isn't talking to you?

Sena:yep

Melody:huh? (notices Kodaka) oh hey Taka

Yozora:Melody who's Taka?

Melody:hmm? oh he's one of my classmates,Taka is the name I call him and he's real name is Kodaka look he's right there

Yozora looks to the way that Melody is pointing at and she saw the person she didn't want to see at all

Yozora (mutters) oh great first it's the pervert then it's meat and now it's none other that Kodaka here we go

Kodaka starts taking steps towards Yozora which makes her stiff and then out of a sudden she shot straight out of her seat and speedwalked out of the classroom without even looking at Kodaka

Sena:hey Yozora wait!

Kodaka:uh (sigh I should have freaking known she wouldn't want to see me after what happened)

Melody:wait why is Sora running...wait a minute!

Melody starts to look at Kodaka suspiciously

Melody:hey Taka is your real name Kodaka...Hasegawa

Kodaka:oh yeah I haven't said my last name yet have I well it seems like you already know it

Melody:so that's what's wrong with her...hey Kodaka follow me

Melody starts to drag Kodaka out of the classroom

Kodaka:why bother asking when you're just going to make me follow you

 **sorry I haven't be writing for a while,I am really busy with other stuff but I'll try to write as fast as I can for those who read This story**


	5. Chapter 5:A little talk

Melody took Kodaka to a spot where no one could see them because it was covered in shadows

kodaka:what's the deal Melody

Melody:hey Taka is your actual name Kodaka...Hasegawa

Kodaka:hmm? Oh know that I think about it I've never said my last name didn't I,well seems like you already know what it is

Melody:I see so that's what's wrong with her

Kodaka:what do you mean?

Melody:I'm talking about Sora

Kodaka:what about your friend (trying to pretend he doesn't know her)

Melody:don't say what about her,she used to be your friend didn't she?!

Kodaka was to shocked to even say a word

Melody:I know about it,about how you used to be friends,how you left her and about the neigbor's club,I know it all

Kodaka:but how-

Melody:Sora told me all about it (cutting of Kodaka)

Kodaka still seemed to shocked to speak

Melody:you know she was really heartbroken when you left her back then,she felt even more heartbroken when she left on a journey,I guess it was payback for you leaving her

Kodaka:wait she was heartbroken

Melody:what do you expect,when she told me she was crying,that's two times I've seen her cry,the first is when you left her and the second is when she left you

Kodaka:I can't believe it (he payed down on the brick wall) I made her cry two

Melody:Yep

Kodaka:I really am the worst aren't I

Melody:you guys can't be friends if you act like that

Kodaka:us friends again?

Melody:yeah sure I would love for that to happen but I don't think that Sora will like the idea first so I will get help from my other friends

Kodaka:as in the transfer students?

Melody:Yep so let's meet outside the school tomorrow and go to your house

Kodaka:wait your already planning?!

Melody:yes and bring the neigbor's club,that way me and my friends can make a plan on how she will forgive all of you,your house is big enough right?

Kodaka:well that depends on how many people there are coming

Melody:well there's 6 of us including me,and the neigbor's club?

Kodaka:5 including me

Melody:then that's 12 all together,is that enough for your place,we can you mine you know

Kodaka:no I bet I can manage

Melody:ok,so it's decided then,meet up at the gates after school and go to your house,do you have anyone living with you

Kodaka:umm,it's just me and my little sister

Melody:Kobato right?

Kodaka:how do you-

Melody:Sora told me,actually Sora was really fond of your sister

Kodaka:oh really,Kobato actually misses her and know she doesn't really have protection against Sena

Melody:oh yeah Sora told me about her,is the principal's daughter really a big pervert?

Kodaka:she sure is (chuckles)

Melody:that's unexpected (giggles)

Kodaka:I'm sure Yozora told you about everyone else right?

Melody:right!...oh I have an idea

Kodaka:what

Melody:we should text the 9 people about the meet up and about making a plan,you have their contacts right?

Kodaka:yeah I guess

As Kodaka went to text the members of the neigbor's club,as he scrolled down he saw a contact that made his heart skip a beat

Melody:what's wrong Taka? (She looked at Kodaka's phone and saw a contact with the name Yozora)oh

Kodaka:she never answered my calls and texts

Melody:that's probably because she got a new phone

Kodaka:she did?

Melody:yeah,she figured you guys would try to call and text her so she got a new phone and stored away her old one

Kodaka:oh I see

Melody:come on,cheer up!, at least she's here now

Kodaka:yeah I guess

As Kodaka and Melody kept on talking throughout there break time,Yozora was also having a little chat with someone else

 **Thank you for reading this far,this chapter is long for the makeup for the short story last chapter**


	6. Chapter 6:Meanwhile

[what happened last time]

While Kodaka and Melody were starting their little talk what those two didn't is that Yozora was also having a little chat too

[now]

Yozora was still running away from the classroom and she finally stopped when she got to a dead end

?:Yozora

Yozora turned around to see that a girl has been following her

Yozora:what do you want...Meat

Sena:nothing really

Yozora:then why were you following me?

Sena:to ask you one thing...please come to the club room

Yozora:like hell I'm going back

Sena:but everyone misses you,and especially Kodaka

Yozora:So what isn't Kodaka your fiancé

Sena:actually he had our engagement cancelled

Yozora:he what?

Sena:when I asked him he said because it will loose time looking **for** Yozora

Yozora was speechless and couldn't seem to find the word to say

Sena:he was always trying to look for you no matter what

Yozora:he was looking for me?

Sena stopped talking,knowing Yozora,any word she said next will lead to a bad scene

Sena:why don't we sit down

Yozora:fine

Both Sena and Yozora sat down on the grass and continued their little chat

Sena:so how exactly did you meet those girls AND become friends with I person like Shirakawa?

Yozora:it wasn't that big of a deal,I actually met Melody before she got adopted,she came to me after Kodaka left the town and we sorta became friends but then she had to go back to Australia since her holiday was off and I just bumped into her while I was on my journey and after that she let me live with her

Sena:so you went to Australia,well that isn't exactly a journey if your staying over a friend

Yozora:well after we met she made me go to her school and I met the girls and we all became friends,I was actually happy for once

Sena:wow...no offence but that _personality_ doesn't suit you much

Yozora:then what personality does suit me Meat?!

Sena:you know the one you had when you were in the club

Yozora:sorry but that Yozora doesn't exist anymore

Sena:then what Yozora does exist in you

Yozora:why the hell do you have to know?!

Sena:because I want to know what happened to you the past year when you left

Yozora:well you don't get to know that

Sena:well why don't I get to know!...huh?

And out of nowhere Sena started laughing out that Yozora couldn't understand

Yozora:why the hell are you laughing like an idiot

Sena:because this is reminding me of when you used to pick on me back then in the club because you said the games I play are perverted

Yozora:because they were and first of all...do you still play those games?

Sena:so what if I do!

Yozora:you really are a pervert

Sena:moving on,can you please tell me of how you met the other 6?

Yozora:you still want to know

Sena: yes

Yozora:well fine it all started when...

 **Thank you and the next chapter might be long because it's telling the past,thank you to all the reader out there thank you to all the comments,I hope I can continue this story even farther**


	7. Chapter 7: A story From The Past

Yozora:I guess it was around a few days after I left,I decided to go to another country to forget and the best choice that I could think of was Australia,when I got of the airport I had a bit of problem understanding their accent but thanks to my grades I was able to speak properly,then...

Sena:then?

Yozora:I met her

[the past]

Yozora:oh great how am I supposed to find a place to stay when I can't even understand their accent

?:hey whatch out!

Yozora:?..oof

Yozora then suddenly got hit by a soft ball after that the next thing she knew was that a hand was reaching hers

Guy:sorry didn't see u there

Yozora was about to take his hand when a more feminine voice called out

?:Don't listen to him kid!

Yozora turned to see the who called out and it was a girl with brown hair and had two short pig tails on the side of her hair

?:if you listen to him,the next thing you know is that your heart will be broken!

Guy:dammit! Do I really look like a criminal to you!

?:how could you talk like that when you just made Ella cry last week you big jerk Haya!

The guy called Haya seemed to ignore the girl and look at Yozora

Haya:hey if you want I can take you for a walk to make up and the-?!

Yozora turned around to see that the girl was kicking Haya down on the floor

Yozora's P.O.V

She was seriously kicking him hard was what I could think of and then the next thing I know was that she kicked all the way out of our way

She turned to me and said"you don't look familiar,are you new here?"

Since I couldn't deny it I answered back with a little yes

After that she introduced herself as Aria Melody Shirakawa and then I had a flashback of the past

(flashback)

?:I promise I will come back to Japan and see you again

Young Yozora:why did u have to leave so early

?:don't blame me,blame my parents for having another job offer back at Australia

Young Yozora:you pinky promise to come back? (Holding out her pinky finger)

?:(taking the pinky finger with her own) If I lie,cut of the tip of a finger,pinky promise!

Young Yozora:don't actually cut your finger

?:well I have to be going,bye Sora

Young Yozora:yeah bye...Tuney

(End of flashback)

"T-tuney?" Was all I could muster

"Oh? So you do still remember me" was what I heard

I looked to see the girl smiling at me

Been a while hasn't it...Sora was what she said and said it with a huge grin on her face

I looked at her for a while the realised what she meant,I began to show a little smile and asserted back with "yeah it has been a while...Melody

"thank you,you still remember my name" said Melody which made me want to talk more

Well how could I forget you I said,then I thought how could I forget the one person that came to me when Kodaka left me back when we were kids

"Sorry,I didn't exactly keep our promise but like you said I didn't cut of my fingers, she said showing her fingers to me

I managed a small laugh then she asked me what I was doing in her country

I didn't want to tell her I ran away so I tried to make the best excuse I could think of

Um sightseeing I guess? Thankfully I was able to think of an excuse like that but then she suddenly started looking at me with a face that said suspicious,I let the act drop and asked her if she noticed and she nodded

Look if it's me, you can never hide anything said Melody

Melody's P.O.V

I told her that and she just sighed,no matter how I look at it she was the same with her appearance but for some reason her expressions and personality seemed reset and changed

Yozora then told me the story back at her highschools life which made me shocked,then I noticed that little drops of tears started to come in her eyes

Once she realised this she immediately wiped them of,typical Yozora

You know,I started to say,you could transfer into my school if you don't want to return to Japan

All I heard was a huh? So I decided to continue

Back in my school sure there are some boys like Haya but people like those have to take the class for personalities like those and if I remember your grades correctly you would pass the test like it's no big deal,you had problems with starting a conversation but I could introduce you to my friends then it won't be hard,I know you don't like normal people but realise this,no one is normal,we all have our flaws and all my friends sorta have this personality but none of them are in the class I told you about

I turned to her and it looks like she had been listening a lot and then she nodded and told me she would accept the offer If she had a place to stay so I told her there's and extra room in my house and she could stay there and with that she attended our school

[end of story]

Yozora:and that's how it happened

Sena:so did you actually make friends in that school

Yozora:you don't get to know that meat

Sena:oh come on why can't you just-huh?

Sena looked and saw that her phone received a message

To Sena

Me and the transfer students are setting up a plan to make us be friends with Yozora so tomorrow we will meet at my house after school to make plans

Hope your not busy tomorrow

From:Kodaka

Sena:a plan huh?

Yozora:what plan?

Sena:oh nothing nothing

The bell then rings

Yozora:well then since we're in the same class I might as well be saying let's hurry or we'll be late

And with that she started to walk oh with Sena following her

Sena:(thinks) a plan to make Yozora Huh? I'm not sure any plan will work but since the tranfer student who happen to be her friends are are helping us,I really hope this plan we're going to think of will really work

And after that talk Sena and Yozora both got to class just before the teacher came and started their second part of school


	8. Chapter 8:a proper Inroduction

Then tomorrow finally cam and before they knew it,it was already the end of school

Outside the school gates,Kodaka and the rest of the neigbor's Club were **waiting** for the 6 girls know to be Yozora's friends

Melody:Taka!

Kodaka:?

Kodaka saw Melody with 4 dother girls

Melody:sorry,we all had a hard time convincing Sora that we all had to do something

Kodaka:ok (looks at the other girls)um?

Melody:don't worry,we can do introductions later

Kodaka:That wasn't exactly my problem

Melody:ok just because your the only boy,doesn't mean you take advantage

Kodaka:(blushes)

Melody:anyways let's get going before Sora catches us otherwise we'll be in big trouble

At the Hasegawa house hold

All of them were gathered in the living room

Melody:anyways let's get the introduction straight,I'm Aira Melody Sohma next!

Next up was a girl with strawberry blonde hair

Serena:I'm Serena Aliza,nice to meet you

Melody:say next

Serena:is it necessary?

Melody:yup

Serena:sigh next

A girl with glasses and with brownish black hair stood up

Star:My name is Staria Maqua but you are allowed to call me Star next

Serena:polite as ever

Melody at least she said next

Serena:moving on to the next person

A girl that had dark blue hair stood

Dawn:My name is Dawn Mayple and next!

A girl with blonde hair like Sena's stood

My name is Cadance Valentine and it's nice to meet you

Melody:hold on are we missing someone

The five girls all looked around

Serena:wait a minute

Star:are you serious

Melody:I think that means

Then suddenly the door banged open and reavealed a girl with purple highlights on the tip of her hair

?:I'm here!

Dawn:your late Lil'sis

Harmony:yeah sure,my name is Harmony Mayple,Dawn Mayple's little sister

Melody:care to explain why you were late

Harmony:hey YY was asking me some stuff,and asking that can I go to the bookstore with,I mean does she know I don't read the books she reads

Kodaka:Y-Y?

Melody:that's Harmony's nickname for Yozora and believe me she hates it

Serena:anyway let's get to the point,(points at the neigbor's club)the reason why we're here is because of all of you and now we have to help you become friends with Sora,am I right Melody?

Melody:correct Sina

Star:knowing Sora like we do she's a lot more different than before

Rika:um excuse me for cutting in but don't we need introductions as well

Harmony:no need because YY told us all about you Yukimura,Rika,Kobato,Sena and Kodaka

Dawn:hold on,wasn't there one more?

Sena:what do you mean?

Dawn:Yozora mentioned something about a child that said nothing but poop

Harmony:poopy this and poopy that was what she said sis

Dawn:I don't need a correction

All the neigbor's club looked ate each other and knew what they meant

Sena:she must've been talking wit our club adviser,Maria Takayama

Serena:(cough)let's get to the straight to it please,anyways I'm pretty sure that Yozora has strong hatred only toward two people which is Sena Kashawizaki and Kodaka Hasegawa while Yukimura,Rika and Kobato are safe,and speaking of which Kobato would never be hated by Yozora,isn't that right Kobato

Everyone turns to look at Kobato who seemed to have a face saying that she was shocked

Melody:your sharp as ever,aren't you a bit too harsh,(looks at the neigbor's club)she's like this on the outside but on the outside she a nice girl,I swear anyways Kobato,isn't there something you would like to tell Your brother and the others

The neigbor's club seemed to be confused by what Melody meant when Kobato spoke up

Kobato actually yes there is,After Yozora left she texted me a message on wherever location is and we kept in touch

Neigbor's club:what?!

Sena:that's not fair,Yozora gets to have Kobato

Yukimura:this is truly a sure

Rika:I didn't think that Yozora would at least keep in touch with one of us

Kodaka:hold on,how long have you two been in touch

Kobato:since then,I was planning on telling but then Yozora messaged back that I Shouldn't so I just did what she said but (looks at the 5 girls) how did you all know,as far as I know she hasn't told anyone

Melody:well while we were going through Sora's contacts

Dawn:we saw a contact with the name Kobato Hasegawa

Star:and we remembered the name Hasegawa

Serena:excuse me! But did we really come here for a chat about Yozora

Melody:your still being sharp Huh?

Serena:get to it

Melody:fine fine,last night we all came to Star's house and made a plan,here have a look at it

(After reviewing the plan over and over again)

Sena:you really think it's going to work

Serena:yes now let's all exchange numbers so we can call each other for the plan

Rika:yeah but what if Yozora sees it

Harmony:we're really good at hiding stuff from her

Melody:anyways are we set on the plan

Everyone:yeah

Melody:then that's that let's start on it next Saturday

Dawn:um guys

Melody:?

Dawn:you think we better hurry up,Sora texted me a message that we have to be in the cafe at 20 minutes

Melody:on crap I forgot let's go girls

Kodaka:hold on what's going on

Melody:we all signed up for a part-time job in a cafe and we asked Sora to wait for us there,we have to get going,see you in school Taka,bye everyone!

And with that all 5 girls left

Rika:do you really think it's going to work

Yukimura:I have faith in them

Kodaka:what's wron Sena,you've had that look for ages

Sena:I don't know,I just feel like they're hiding something

Kodaka:hiding what

Sena:I just said I don't know didn't I?!

Kodaka:Yeah yeah ok (thinks) I hope this plan work


End file.
